This invention relates generally to the field of telecommunications, and more specifically to a system and method for maintaining a communication link.
Historically, telecommunications have involved the transmission of voice and fax signals over a network dedicated to telecommunications, such as the Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN) or a Private Branch Exchange (PBX). Similarly, data communications between computers have also historically been transmitted on a dedicated data network, such as a local area network (LAN) or a wide area network (WAN). Currently, telecommunications and data transmissions are being merged into an integrated communication network using technologies such as Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP). Since many LANs and WANs transmit computer data using Internet Protocol (IP), VoIP uses this existing technology to transmit voice and fax signals by converting these signals into digital data and encapsulating the data for transmission over an IP network. However, the integration of telecommunications and data transmissions is still ongoing, and many features that were available to users of traditional telecommunications networks have not been made available to users of VoIP and similar technologies.
In accordance with the present invention, a system and method for maintaining a communication link is provided that substantially eliminates or reduces disadvantages or problems associated with previously developed systems and methods. In particular, the present invention contemplates a media termination point capable of serving as an intermediary between two or more telephony devices to maintain a connection with at least one telephony device while terminating the media streaming between the devices.
In one embodiment of the present invention, a method is provided for maintaining media streaming to a telephony device. The method includes establishing a media streaming link between a first telephony device and a second telephony device using a media termination point. The media streaming between the first telephony device and the second telephony device passes through the media termination point. The method further includes receiving a request to implement a telephony feature requiring media streaming termination between the first and second telephony devices.
The method also includes terminating the media streaming between the first telephony device and the media termination point while maintaining the media streaming between the second telephony device and the media termination point.
In another embodiment of the present invention, a communication network is provided that includes a first telephony device utilizing a protocol compatible with a telephony feature requiring media streaming termination, and a second telephony device utilizing a protocol incompatible with the telephony feature requiring media streaming termination. The communication network also includes a media termination point operable to maintain media streaming with the second telephony device after termination of media streaming between the first telephony device and the second telephony device to enable the telephony feature requiring media streaming termination between the first and second telephony devices.
Technical advantages of the present invention include a system and method for maintaining a communication link that allow telephony features requiring the termination of media streaming between the participating telephony devices to be extended to telephony devices that are incompatible with such a termination. According to the present invention, a media termination point may be logically inserted between two or more telephony devices to act as an intermediary between these devices. Signaling connections can then be maintained between the telephony devices and the media termination point while temporarily terminating media streaming between the telephony devices. Features that are enabled using such a media termination point include call hold, call transfer, call park and conference calls. Other technical advantages are readily apparent to one skilled in the art from the following figures, descriptions, and claims.